Surprises
by Tanja87
Summary: english is not my native language. You can also read the story in my native language. Please write reviews!
1. On Misson

First of all, English is not my native language, so there might be some mistakes in it, I'm sorry , but please write reviews!!!

„ You got to move!"said Dixon to Sydney, who still stood next to him. "Go, I can do this alone!" he repeated. Syd finally turned around and run out of the room. The door closed quietly behind her. Dixon sat in front of a computerscreen and waited for the end of the download. The room was dark and there were computers and lab tables everywhere. Sydney and Dixon were on a mission on Lanzerote to steal important data from this lab for the CIA, before the K-Directorate would get them.

"Come on!" whispered Dixon as the download was nearly finished. The screen showed 90...93....96.....99....then it suddenly stopped. "No, that can't be true!" sweared Dixon. He heard watchmen coming along the floor. The screen finally showed 100 and the download finished. He took the CD and hided himself behind the door. Just as he had positioned himself behind the door, a watchman with a machine gun came in. Dixon didn't hesitate and beat the watchman down, who went to the floor with a groan. He took him the gun off and went to the door. He scouted out, where the other watchmen were. As he saw no one he went along the hall, hided the gun under his overall and moved towars the exit.

"Hopefully is Sydney already at the meeting point" he thought.

Sydney ran up the stairs to the bureau of Dr. Vaccari. She should photograph some documents of him which weren't on the server of the lab and after that meet Dixon at the next street corner...provided that there won't be any problems. Two watchmen had crossed her way and both have nodded to her respectfully...such an overall highs up the respect considerable, thought Syd. None of them had looked distrustfully at her, on the contrary, the watchman at the entry of the bureau wing even opened the door for her! He gave her is medical from top to bottom, but that didn't have much in common with control.

Sydney found the bureau of Dr. Vaccari at the end of the wide hall. However you could open the door only with an identification by an eye laser.

But that shouldn't be a problem. Marshall had introduced Sydney again to one of his new technical productions.

**Flashback**

"ah, do you remember the last time we had to go round an eye laser?" asked Marshall as always on his opened up way.

"yes, the last time we produced some contact lenses which were exactly the same like the eyes we needed." answered Sydney

"yeah, you're right, but this time that wouldn't work." Sydney pulled up her eye brows, while Marshall continued. "The eye lasers in the lab are modified, so that they discern contact lenses and don't do an identification.....so bad for the people with bad eyes." laughed Marshall. But as Sydney didn't go into his joke, he swiftly went on with his explanation:

"That first was a headache for me, but now I have this!" He hold something up, which looked like a little flashlight. "you know that, you can put these little flashlights on your bunch of keys, and lamp the lock of your carâ€..once I've been camping with my cousin and we only had" "rmrm" cleared Sydney her throat.

"oh, ah, you probably not have to know that. So, I rebuild this little flashlight, that you can outwit an eye laser. With this little gadget you send exactly the imprint of the eyes which were latest used to open the door." said Marshallenthusiastic.

Back to Sydney

"ok, then let's go!" Sydney hold the transmitter right in front of the laser. After a few seconds the display showed

Identified as Dr. Vaccari

and the door opened. syney vanished into the bureau . She past quickly the bookshelves and the files towards the desk. The documents she needed, were how expected in a drawer of the desk. Sydney photographed each page before she placec them again in the drawer like she found them. Then she opened the door and looked around. But too late.....a watchman stood right in front of her.....


	2. Coming Home

Thanks for the reviews! I couldn't update earlier, because school started again and I didn't have enough time.

Chapter 2: Coming Home

,,What did you do in the bureau of Dr. Vaccari ?" wanted the guard to know.

,,Oh, didn't he tell you about me?.......I'm new here and I should bring some documents back in his bureau when I've finished my work." fabricated Sydney quickly an excuse.

The watchman looked at her skeptical and cast his eyes over her faked identity card, which she had wedged on her lab overall.

,,And how did you get into the office?" he asked then curtly.

,,mhm...you really want to know that he?" Sydney attacked the guard with one of her kickboxing combinations. First the man was surprised, but he reacted pretty well by pulling his arm up to defend himself from her hit. But before he could attack her, she hit him a second time after what he lost consciousness. She went over him and looked around. As she couldn't see any other guards and didn't hear any alert, she went to the stairs.

Sydney nodded to the porter for farewell and left the building. She went full of determination along the street and turned on the next corner, where Dixon was already waiting for her.

,, It took you longer than I had expected!"

,,There were some surprises." said Syd during getting in the silver Van which was parked in front of them.

Dixon laughed and also got in , when the driver started the motor. The van drove on and turned in the direction of the airport.

LOS ANGELES

Sydney closed quietly the door behind her. It seemed like nobody was in her apartment. Neither Francie nor Will. She went with a sigh in her room, where she put down her bag and let herself tired fall on the bed.

The flight had taken an eternity and although she wasn't rarely in a plane, she wasn't able to sleep there. This missed sleep revenged itself now. Before Sydney could change her clothes she was already asleep.

When Francie came home from work, there still was no trace of Sydney. ,, I hate these permanent business trips!" she thought , while she went to the icebox and took a yogurt. she recently realized again and again that Syd was more and more distanced to her and they were only rarely talking so opened or behaved foolishly like in the past. Since Danny's death she buried herself in her work with the bank and one week ago had Francie that feeling like Will and Syd were having secrets from her. Both were talking excitedly , but when Francie came into the room they suddenly became silent.

Francie past Sydney's room and abruptly turned around, when she saw a long black something lying on the bed. She had to smile at Sydney's sight. ,,She has to be really done in"

Sydney slowly opened her eyes. Warm sunlight came through the window in her room. Syd looked down on herself and smiled at the realization that she slept in her clothes. She went in the bathroom and took a long shower to shook off the last bit of her tiredness.

Then she went in the kitchen, where Will and Francie already were sitting.

,,Hi!" greeted Syd

,,Hi! You were really shattered yesterday, weren't you?" asked Francie with a smile.

,, When did you came back? "Will wanted to know, while he sipped at his coffee.

Sydney sat herself down and took the cup of warm coffee ,which France gave her. ,,Yesterday afternoon."

,, Where have you been again? "asked Francie

Syd took a sip of coffee. ,,London. Data exchange with one of our partners."

Will meanwhile was used to it, that Sydney had to lie to Francie about her job and shared with her a knowing look.

In that moment opened the door and Vaughn came in.

,,Hi honey!" he said to Sydney and kissed her. Will and Francie looked at themselves plottedly.

,,Want some coffee?" offered Will ,,No thanks, I have to go again. "he hugged Syd. ,, And I have to take you with me."

,,Wow, I'm getting kidnapped!" she laughed, said farewell to Will and Francie and followed Vaughn out the door holding hands.

,,These two seem to really have a crush!" joked Will.

,,Yeah, seems so." Francie devoted herself to the dirty clothes, which stood in a basket on the floor. She didn't miss that strange look Will and Sydney shared, when she was talking about her business trip, and wanted to talk with Syd about that later. Francie went to Syd's room in order to get her laundry. When she wanted to take the clothes out of Sydney's bag, a white garment leaped to her eyes. She really needed a white blouse for the wedding of her cousin next week and she wanted to ask Sydney, if she could borrow a blouse from her anyway. But when she creased the garment apart, it wasn't a blouse.

,,For what the hell needs Sydney a lab overall?????"


	3. Meetings

„ The mission on Lanzerote went well. Agent Dixon and Agent Bristow made a good job again. That's why we're now in the possession of most important documents of energy research. Dr. Vaccari was his other colleagues far ahead, when it comes to new possibilities of generation of energy." informed Kendall Jack, Sydney, Dixon, Vaughn and Marshall, who were all assembled in the conference room."But it possesses new dangers as even all new sources of energy." he continued." His researches concern a series of chemical reaction, which produce pure energy."

Marshall cleaned his throat." If I could interrupt you....eh...I had a look on his researches." Kendall pulled up his eyebrows. ,,And?"

,,Well, "Marshall looked everyone in the room for a moment in his/her eyes. ,,These reactions are so complicated, that I can't imagine, that someone is able to trigger all of them." stuttered he.

,,Then you'll probably want to have a look at something soon." said Kendall. ,,There is another research station of Dr. Vaccari on Haiti. He built a gadget there, which makes exactly that possible. We'll send a team there, to obtain this gadget, before it falls into the hands of the K-Directory. Vaughn, Sydney and Jack. Introduction with Marshall in one hour. You're leaving this very day!" Kendall left the conference room without looking at the other ones. Sydney looked astonished to Jack and Vaughn. They three on the same mission? That was really unusual.

The gates clattered loudly while pulling up, when Sydney went through the hallway to the prisoners cells. Since her mother cornered herself to the CIA, their relationship improved more and more. First Sydney didn't even want to talk to her and in the beginning she didn't permit any private questions. But without wanting it did her faith in Irina Derevko grew. She began to expose to that woman, who lied to her all this time, more than she wanted.

"Hi!" said Sydney as she arrived at the cell of her mother.

Irina went to the sheet of glass, which separated them from each other. "Hi! How was your misson going?" she asked, during looking straight in the eyes of Syd.

" Good. I have to go this evening again. Kendall found out where another research station is." answered Syd without evading the look of her mother.

" What does he want? " Sydney wondered for a second, why her mother was interested in this, but she rejected these doubts again. "Dr. Vaccari created a new source of energy in which also the K-Directory is interested."

Irina frowned at these words. "Be careful Sydney. The K-Directory never cared how to get what they want."

It seemed strange for Sydney to hear such a warning from her mother. " I have to go to Marshall....."

" Ok..."

Sydney turned around and went back. "...ehm ..Sydney.." she turned round again. "It was nice to see you." Irina smiled the first time since she has been in this cell and Syd couldn't but return her smile.

Jack entered Marshalls office, where Sydney and Vaughn were already standing. In his opinion you should call this office better a garage. There was equipment lying everywhere and Marshall had more computers at his disposal as Jack could put in his office. He always accepted Marshall as a colleague, but his obsession with technology has always been a riddle for him.

Sydney looked up, when he entered the ,,office", but didn't say anything. He knew , that she had talked to her mother , although he was against it, anyway.

Marshall immediately began with his lecture.

,,Well....there are several safety precautions in that research station , which are all connected with each other. If one trap is gotten over there's already the next one and so on. There are laser bars, different locks, and...eh...temperature sensors."

"Temperature sensors ??" asked Vaughn.

" Yes, as soon as someone enters a room its temperature changes. I have to admit it's only a minimal change, but the sensors are so precise that every change from 0,01 F triggers the alarm.....when I have been 10 years old, I wanted nothing more than a weather station. Not these little cheap things, but these with calculation of the average temperature, atmospheric humidity and......"

" And how can we prevent such a rising of temperature? "interrupted Jack before Marshall could enumerate more of his wishes.

"eh ...yeah...of course...that's a good question !" tried Marshall to find the thread again. "I've created some suits, which prevent that your body warmth comes outside. You'll sweat in it very much, so if you want to go to a party afterwards you better use a good deodorant !" laughed Marhsall.

Vaughn smiled at Sydney, which Jack didn't miss. He would have to talk to her, though Jack. He left the office, followed by Sydney and Vaughn who were driving home to pack their things......


End file.
